Constellation
by Hollywing
Summary: One-shot. Looking up at the stars can really bring up your secrets...I wanted more variety; Mossshipping


**Hello! I wanted to write a mossshipping fic for some variety, 'cause I keep writing Ikarishipping fics. So...Ta DAAAAA!!**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

"These stars are so beautiful, Turtwig."

"Turt."

In Eterna Forest, the full moon hung in the night sky and glowed like a lantern among the bright stars. Gardenia lay on the grassy floor with her Turtwig by her side. She sighed and lay back against the soft moss on the Moss Rock. For a brief moment she wondered whether if Roark was here he would have liked it.

"Oh, I just wish he was here, Turtwig."

Turtwig faced her, wondering who she was talking about.

"**Am I going in circles or something – AAHHH! OWWW!! Stupid branch!! Oh, Regirock, I cracked my glasses! How am I supposed to get out of here?!" **

An angry voice woke her from her daydreams. Turtwig had disappered into his Pokeball in fear. Suddenly a tall figure in white with long, red hair exploded out of the bushes nearby.

"Two….hours….and still….no sign of….Gar-" he broke off, looking up, and then his face turned red. "-denia! Gardenia! H-Hey, what's up?" he grinned nervously, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Hi, Roark!" she said cheerfully. "We were just talking about you!"

"Y-you were?" he stammered, still blushing. "Uh…I was-uh, looking for you," he confessed, speaking fast. " 'Cause you weren't in the Gym and one of the trainers inside said you were in the Forest and…"

"Sorry for all that trouble," she said.

"Yeah." He knocked his glasses flying with his hand, and he juggled it for a few seconds before putting it back on.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, hey, I'm just gonna go over there for a second…." Gardenia disappeared behind a few trees, leaving a bemused Roark and she instantly pulled out her Pokenav, starting pressing the buttons frantically.

"Come on, Come on…." She chanted as she waited for the familiar voice to come up.

"Hello?"

"CANDICE!! HELP ME!!" Gardenia roared into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Gardenia! What's the emergency?"

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?! I'm alone on a STARLIT night in Eterna Forest with ROARK and the moon just HAPPENS to be full, and we HAPPEN to be next to a _rock_." She took a few minutes to pant. "Now do you see what's wrong?"

"Uh….the rock is totally gross?"

"WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?!" she hollered. It was surprising that Roark couldn't hear her.

"Reeeelaax, Grassy. Just chill. Be yourself." Candice replied calmly.

"Be myself?" The other girl asked, sweat dropping.

"A-Ok, no," The Ice-type Gym Leader admitted. "Just…. act the way you always do around him. If he likes you for who you are, then just be who you are."

"But what do I…"

"Bye!"

Candice hung up, leaving Gardenia's temple pulsing. Hesitantly, she walked back to where Roark sat examining the Moss Rock.

"Hey. Back already?" He asked. "I heard some screaming. Did you hear it too?"

_Heh…so he _did_ hear me…_

"Did you notice that this rock was a fossil?" Feeling the moss on the rock.

"Don't you think the stars are pretty?" she asked him, lying back down where she was.

Roark blinked. "Uh….yeah?" He answered uncertainly, as if he didn't know what she meant.

The ginger-haired Gym leader frowned. "Now don't tell me you spend so much time in the coal mine and Underground that you've never seen the stars!"

Roark just stared at her and blushed. "Once or twice I glanced at them, I guess…"

"Oh my god…Roark, you're just like a mole! You can't see and you're literally living underground!" she joked, trying to break the tension.

He looked up toward the sky. "Hey, yeah, they are beautiful." He smiled at her warmly, and added under his breath, "They're beautiful just like you."

"Huh? Did you say something else?"

"N-No!" he answered quickly. The last thing she wanted was for her to know what her felt – it would probably have no end to the gossip it would cause throughout Sinnoh.

"Look, connect those stars over there." Gardenia pointed at the sky.

"Huh…." Confused, Roark obeyed.

"Hey! A Cradily!"

"Yeah!" she said, "It's a Rock/Grass type."

"You think I don't know that?"

She turned to him, worrying that she didn't offend him. But his eyes had a lighthearted twinkle in them, and he was smiling.

"I just _love _Grass type Pokemon. Especially Cradily, because it's not just a Grass type, it's a fossil and a Rock type." She closed her eyes, and then snapped them open to see that he was staring at her curiously.

"What?"

"N-nothing." He stammered, flushing red again. "I'm just wondering why you like it so much just because it's a fossil."

"Well, because it reminds me of you."

Roark's brown eyes widened.

"H-Huh? What did you say?!" His face became even redder.

Gardenia covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't been thinking when she spoke those words. Then she shrugged and declared;

"Because Cradily remind me of you!" When she spoke, she wrapped her arms around him in a big bear hug.

Roark didn't try to wriggle out of her grip. He just sat there; getting crushed and also freaking out a bit as if the news had shocked him.

"W-w-what does t-that mean?" he stuttered, fixing his glasses and being a little dense.

"I love you!" she shouted, squeezing him tighter.

"Thanks, Gardenia, but ….please stop….squishing me!!"

"Sorry," she said with a big grin, glad that the secret was finally out.

"I love you too Gardenia," he said, giving her a slight peck on the cheek

They stood up and Roark shuffled his feet anxiously.

"So…um, what is it that couples do first?" he asked, still blushing and looking down at his boots.

"We could kiss….or if you're old enough…"

"Oh, Arceus, no….no offense or anything, but…I'm not sure I'm ready for that…." He looked like a Charmeleon with a face as red as that.

"…Or we could go on a date."

He lifted his head. "Where?"

"Somewhere fun…to the Water Park!" She started dragging him away.

"B-But I hate water! I have had an exceedingly unpleasant situation with liquids!!"

Too late. Gardenia was already pulling him toward the edge of the trees. "You bathe in it, so what's the big deal? Come on, it'll be great."

Roark clutched onto the Moss Rock with both hands. "No…no! Why can't we stay here? _I like the rock_!" he cried out as Gardenia dragged him away, grinning ear to ear. "No! No! Leave me by the Moss Rock! No! _My baby_!" he kept on yelling all the way back to Eterna City.

* * *

**Okay, so I kind of over-exaggerated Roark's obsession with the Moss Rock...Well, in the one-shot it's a fossil. Plz review  
**


End file.
